She Walked Away
by my.reinvention.24-7
Summary: Lilly is tired of being forgotten by her parents, her friends, and even her boyfriend. She can't take this anymore. Lilly/Nick Christian Songfic One-Shot 'She Walked Away' by Barlow Girl. Reposted.


She couldn't take one more day

**This idea came to me when I heard this song. It might be bad because I wrote all of this at 3AM this morning, so ignore any mistakes. This is a Christian song and a Christian fanfiction, so please don't bash me for mentioning God. If you read this I warned you. The lyrics to the song are in Italics. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "She Walked Away" by BarlowGirl, but it is a very good song that you should check out. I do not own any of the Jonas Brothers, sadly, or Hannah Montana. How depressing…. **

HMLTJBHMLTJBHMLTJB

She Walked Away

She couldn't take one more day  
Home was more her prison now

A petite blonde sat at the top of a stairwell watching two figures fight below her. Harsh words were exchanged between the mere 16 year olds' mother and father. This repetitive cycle was more than Lilly Truscott could handle anymore.

She needed someone to reach out to her, desperately. Lilly had a best friend, and a boyfriend, too. In fact she had the dream best friend and boyfriend. Any other girl would dream to be in her shoes, but all Lilly wanted was out.

She didn't want _the_ Nick Jonas as a boyfriend. And she didn't want her best friend to live a secret identity as _the_ Hannah Montana anymore either.

Maybe that sounded a little selfish, but at this point Lilly didn't care. She wanted Miley Stewart, her best friend, to be sitting next to her hugging her tightly, letting her know that it was all going to be okay.

Even more than that, she wanted that boy she fell in love with last summer to be tapping on her window, ready to be there for her, Nick J. Lilly wanted _him_ the most.

She wanted to rewind all of this chaos and relax in the blissful summer again when the Jonas Brothers moved in next door to Miley, when her and Nick began to date.

But, no, they weren't there. Instead they were on a bus touring the country, not thinking about her at all. Nick and Miley had assured her the three months would pass quickly and that they would call whenever possible.

Two months had gone by and they had lasted an eternity. Lilly received calls every so often but they were short and delayed. Only a few words here and there to spare before one of them had to finish 'official tour business'. Things had spiraled downward for Lilly and she was rapidly losing her grip.

Home had become like and empty shell. Her parents were always arguing, about her mostly. She felt cooped up, forgotten, and hung out to dry by the people she loved. Did they even remember she existed?

Independence called out  
She had to get it

The open road called out to her. No one wanted her anyway, would it be so bad to just disappear? She didn't think anyone would notice.

Independence sounded so good to her at the moment. Being out on her own, with no parents to answer to. Nick and Miley wouldn't worry. Neither would his brothers Joe and Kevin. No one would even care.

Abruptly she stood up from the stair and rushed into her room. Hazardously throwing things into a bag, she wiped away a stray tear that fell down her cheek.

She tried to think positive. Things could get better, she could make this right. Lilly didn't need anyone else. At sixteen she could get a job, rent a place to stay, something. Plans rushed around her head, a dizzy mess echoing with her parent's non-stop yelling.

A fight was all she needed  
To give her reason

Maybe her parents could prove her good in this last swing. At a burst of confidence Lilly stormed down the stairs, straight into the middle of the fight.

Her mother was startled and her father was annoyed, but she didn't care. She had a few things to let out first.

"I'm sick of this! I've told you before and I'll say it again! I hate that you fight! This is all I need; I'm done. Just know, that you, all of this, is my reason."

Her parents were taken aback but she didn't stick around long enough to hear a protest.

She slammed the door with no goodbye  
And knew that it was time

Lilly slammed the door behind her. If her parent even told her to stay, she couldn't hear them. Maybe later she'd regret not saying goodbye, but then again they hadn't bothered.

She felt wetness reach her cheeks as she threw the bag in the back of her car and started the engine. With one last glance at her childhood Malibu home she pulled out of the driveway and sped off in the opposite direction.

Now she's driving too fast  
She didn't care to glance behind  
And through her tears she laughed  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye

Hours later she could be found exceeding the speed limit down a highway. Tears were streaming and she had no idea where she was going.

Tossing a shaking hand through her hair she flipped it back and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She wasn't sure if what she was doing was necessarily right, but it was too late to turn back now.

As she rubbed her damp eyes she laughed out loud. Who would expect that she would have the courage to do something like this? Little old Lilly, the skater chick with a dumb blonde attitude, who would've thought?

It was time to face the cold hard facts and blow a kiss to everything she'd known.

I'm finally on my own  
Don't try to tell me no

She dared anyone to tell her this was wrong. Not that anyone would care to. After parking her car in a deserted lot she'd slept there and continued the ride in the early hours of the morning.

Lilly knew she'd left California after her few hours of uncomfortable sleep, something she'd neglected to notice the day before. She found it much easier to read street signs without itchy eyes.

There's so much more for me  
Just watch what I will be

As daybreak hit she was overwhelmed with a feeling of independence. There was more to this horizon, and it was a new beginning. She was certain there was more for her somewhere; she just needed to find it.

She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away

Every time she thought of Nick it brought tears to her eyes. He made her second guess herself, but she pressed on. She wondered if he knew yet. Had her parents informed him of her sudden rebellion?

They probably thought's she'd run to him first. They never listened to her anyway. She couldn't tell anyone why she left. It sounded important at the time, but looking back she could have just talked it out.

What would Nick have said to her? Would he have comforted her? Could he feel this pain?

Not a day goes by  
For the one she's left behind  
They're always asking why  
And thoughts of her  
consume their mind

"What do you mean she's gone?" Nick Jonas ran a hand through his brown curls. Mrs. Truscott called him immediately after Lilly decided to disappear.

This was all his fault… Why hadn't he called her more? He promised her he would; yet he didn't. He couldn't imagine how she'd felt, with no one there with her. He knew that her parents had been fighting more, yet he could offer no solution.

Why couldn't she have just held out for a while longer? Things would have gotten better with time. Now she was out there alone. She could be dead by now and he would have no way of knowing. There was sudden panic flooding through his veins and his knees went weak. He had to find her.

God please let her know  
The love we tried to show

Nick and his family spent nights praying that Lilly was safe. Police had gone looking for her and the only thing stopping Nick from leaving too was his brothers and his parents. They all loved Lilly too much to let him go as well.

Could she not see how much everyone cared? Her parents felt guilty, as did Nick and Miley. When they envisioned her position they could see how alone she could appear. Why didn't they put forth more effort? Why didn't Nick call her more? Why didn't he show his love more effectively?

We'd promise anything  
If you'd just bring her home

Days passed by and Nick was to the point of desperation. He would give anything just to see her face again, to hear her voice, to smell her hair. He was praying continuously to God. Couldn't he please, just bring her home to him?

Tell her we love her  
Tell her she's wanted

Every night he made a list to God. He wanted her know that she was wanted. Joe, Kevin, his mom and dad, her mom and dad, Miley, even his little brother all cried for her. No matter if they let people know or even showed it, they all did at some point. She is more precious to anyone than she could ever understand.

They all wanted her. They all missed her. Everything around them seemed dimmer and dreary without her smiling face and bubbly personality to lighten the mood. Living with the thought that she could be dead or in danger haunted them all.

Could God process this to her? Could she somehow realize they were sorry and just come home?

_One more thing God  
Tell her please come home  
Please come home_

Lilly swerved dangerously off the road narrowly avoiding a car in the midnight hour. This was the third time it had happened, was it some sort of sign?

She pulled over roughly and parked her car on the side of the road. For the first time since she began her trip she bowed her head and had a one-on-one with God. Something was wrong her, could God let her know?

The choice is yours alone now  
Tell me how this story ends

Lilly walked slowly up to the front door. She used all her strength just to knock on the door.

Only a split second later the door was swung open revealing the boy she loved deeply. "Lilly…"

She blinked back tears long enough to say his name. "Nick…" She collapsed into him sobbing hard in his shirt. "I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have left. I don't know what I was thinking."

He held her tightly, never wanting to release her. Nick ran his fingers through her long blonde locks and cried with her. "No, this is not your fault! Never, would I blame you. This is my fault, Lilly. All my fault."

She leaned back far enough to look him in the eye. "I love you, Nick."

He smiled through the tears and cupped her cheek in his palm. "I love you too, Lilly. I'm sorry I didn't show it at the time. Will you forgive me?"

He pleaded with her gently and she matched his serious smile. "I couldn't afford not to, Nick J."

He leaned in and they kissed deeply, the despair of the last few days washing away. Lilly knew she would never feel so alone again, not as long as she had Nick by her side.

"Though the son was still a long way off, his father saw him. He felt compassion for him and ran and embraced him and kissed him. 'Let us celebrate for this child of mine was dead, and he has come back to life. He was lost and now he is found.' And they began to celebrate." Luke 15: 20 and 24

HMLTJBHMLTJBHMLTJB

**I'm not sure if that last part really fit, but it's part of the song, so I thought I'd throw it in there.**

**Please review this because I love to hear what you have to say. It helps me get better! Thank you! **

**Oo0Ooo0--Kenzi--Ooo0oO**


End file.
